


Titty-llation

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast Fucking, Kylo Ren's tits, M/M, Tit Slapping, spit as boob lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Hux wants to put his hands all over them, to put his lips on them and suck dark bruises around their shape and leave bite marks around the-Hux takes notice of Kylo's large tits and just has to get his hands on them.Written for Kylux Hard Kinks





	Titty-llation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux hard kinks:  
> Kylo's tits. Just, them tits. Not with focus on nipple play but the actual bulging pecs. Hux cupping them, squeezing them, slapping them. Fucking them. Hux hissing in Kylo's ear that his tits bounce while walking. That they're straining his tunic. Hux stealthily groping them while on-duty and leaving Kylo weak-kneed. Kylo blushingly begging his tits to be come on. Just, Kylo's pecs deserve worship. (Humiliation, praise kink, Kylo is super-into it and the predatory vibes are part of the game.)
> 
> Responsibility also goes to Omega Hux and these [amazing Kylo tiddies](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/162169521971/me-and-darktensh17-were-talking-about-kylo)

They’re practically obscene, Hux thinks as he walks next to Kylo, watching the way that they bounce and strain against his tunic. It’s impossible to imagine how Kylo can get anything done without them getting in the way.

Hux wants to put his hands all over them, to put his lips on them and suck dark bruises around their shape and leave bite marks around the-

Beside him Kylo stops abruptly and turns to stare at him, while Hux can’t see his expression through the mask, something tells him that Kylo is experiencing surprise. 

“General how can you. . . T-that’s lewd!!” Hux can’t tell if Kylo’s tone is expressing disgust or surprise, the vocoder masking such vocal variations. There may even possibly be a tinge of interest within his voice though.

Hux stops only long enough to turn his head and fix Kylo with a heated gaze, more amused than angry at Kylo having gotten hold of those thoughts. “Come now Lord Ren, have you never had anyone fantasize about your. . .tits.” 

Kylo makes a choking noise behind his mask. “Don’t call them that!”

Feeling bold, Hux turns on his heel and grabs Kylo’s chest, groping it and fighting back a moan at how hot it feels under his hands. “Why shouldn’t I call them what they are? They’re so big, perhaps I should requisition you your own bra; these obviously need to be contained. They’re straining your tunic and if they get any bigger you’ll be bursting at the seams.” Now that painted a pretty mental picture. 

“H-Hux.” Kylo’s voice comes out high pitched, almost a whine and he seems to be leaning into Hux’s touch rather than pulling away from it.

“Dear me Lord Ren, are you perhaps enjoying this?” Hux can’t keep the thread of glee out of his voice; the only thing that would make it better would be seeing Kylo’s face. “I think that you are.” He finds Kylo’s peaking nipples under the thick robes and rubs at them. 

Before Kylo has any chance to reply Hux’s comm lets out a thrill alerting him to an emergency. Disappointed he releases Kylo’s chest and grabs it to check the message. “I’m needed on the bridge.” 

There’s no reply from Kylo other than his harsh breathing. It has Hux delay leaving to take a moment to study him. Kylo’s shoulders are hunched slightly and his masked face is turned away from Hux now. His aggravated breathing is causing his chest to jiggle slightly and the sight of it brings Hux to a decision.

“If you wish to continue this, meet me in front of my quarters after my shift. I’ll give you an hour and if you’re not there, I’ll assume you’re not interested. In light of that I will attempt to keep my thoughts to myself in the future.” Kylo doesn’t reply but Hux is confident that he heard him, turning he heads toward the bridge trying not to be too hopeful that Kylo will accept his invitation.

 

-

Kylo isn’t waiting outside of Hux’s quarters when Hux arrives after a long a stressful shift. Hux tries not to be disappointed; it is after still early yet. To help himself relax, and to keep himself from checking the time, Hux pours himself a glass of wine and sips at it while looking through some last minute reports. A half hour passes before there is a chime at the door to his quarters as someone requests entry. Trying not to feel or seem too excited, Hux takes his time with granting permission. 

“It seems you were curious after all Lord Ren, I must say I’m pleasantly surprised.” It’s possible that Kylo can feel Hux’s own excitement, but appearances must still be kept up. “Come in, make yourself comfortable. Can I offer you a glass of wine?”

The mask makes a hissing sound as Kylo removes it. “I usually abstain from such thing, but I believe that I will partake in half a glass.” There’s a bright flush on Kylo’s cheeks and he appears nervous. 

Hux finds himself smiling as he half fills the second glass he’d set on the table. “But of course, please enjoy.” 

Kylo picks up the glass and sips at it trying and failing not to look nervous. The taste of the wine seems to please him enough that he tries to toss the rest of it back quickly.

“Now, now Ren, if you drink it too fast the night will be over far too soon. I won’t be touching you if you’re intoxicated. It takes all the fun out of it.”

Appearing chastised Kylo sets the glass down and looks everywhere but at Hux when he mumbles. “So you were serious.”

Hux finds it impossible not to smirk as he makes his way over to Kylo, stopping in from of him to grope at his chest. “How could I not be with the way these stare at me in the face day in and day out? It’s indecent.” 

He can hear Kylo’s breath catch and the little whimper he releases as Hux digs his fingernails slightly into the meat of his pectorals. “H-Hux.”

“I’m going to remove my hands and you will strip for me. Is that understood?” Kylo’s never been one to follow orders, but sexual arousal seems to be what it takes to get him to obey because he doesn’t offer any word of complaint as he begins to strip quickly. Hux almost wants to tell him to slow down, but the sight of his naked chest has the words catching in his throat. 

Licking suddenly dry lips Hux wants nothing more than to grab them in his hands and press his face in between them. The fact that his hands aren’t even big enough to contain all that flesh in one handful is not a concern. 

Kylo’s face and chest are red when he finally finishes striping and he looks up at Hux like a child ready to receive judgement on his work. There’s an innocence to it that is antithesis of how his body which is strong and powerful. 

Somehow that turns him on all the more.

“I was right, look at these. They’re practically pornographic. I’m sure most pornstars haven’t even gotten tits this large.” He can’t keep himself away any longer and he moves to stand between Kylo’s spread legs and press his hands onto his naked pectorals. “Positively vulgar.”

“You must not hate them that much if you want to touch them so much.” Trust Kylo to always have some sort of backtalk. He isn’t so mouthy when Hux slaps one of his tits, watching it jiggle and turn red from the hit. “What the hell Hux!” 

Hux gives the other one a similar smack for Kylo’s exclamation and also because he wants to see it just as red as the other one. “I want no sass from you. If you can’t behave you can leave now because I won’t tolerate it.”

It’s obvious that Kylo wants to fight with him on this, it’s in his nature to be argumentative after all, but he widely keeps his mouth shut.

“Good, now if you’re ready to behave we can continue with our evening.” When Kylo gives him a jerky nod, Hux hums and refocuses his attention on the matter under his hands. “These are so large I can’t even all of it in my hands, my fingers can’t even encompass the entire thing.” 

With something close to reverence, Hux explores every inch of the pectorals, marvelling at how warm and firm they are beneath his hands. He can’t keep himself from pinching at the skin every so often just to hear the sudden intakes of air or moans that Kylo makes when he does. “I trust you aren’t having any issues with this are you?

Kylo bites his lip and shakes his head, clearly trying to fight off another telling sounds as Hux digs the nail of his right finger along Kylo’s right pectoral. 

“I supposed this is some form of titillation for someone a vulgar as you.” A line of red follows his fingernail. There something enticing about the colour against Kylo’s pale skin. Opening his hands he drags all of his nails from the top of the muscle down over the nipples leaving even more angry redlines.

Hux leans back to admire the sight of it and decides that it needs more colour, red isn’t enough he needs to see more vivid colours such as purples and blacks from bruises. Leaning down he suck one such bruise right above the nipple on the right tit, delighting in the way Kylo’s breath is sucked in with a loud hiss.

Pulling back Hux examines his work; the spot is bright red with a slight purpling at the edges. “An appropriate decoration for such inappropriate tits.” He doesn't bother waiting for a reply from Kylo before he adds more of the bruises first to one and then the other tit. He can no longer think of them as pectorals, the term tits truly does describe them best.

He can't help but admire the way Kylo's heaving chest makes them jiggle. "Honestly Kylo I don't know what's more indecent your tits or the state of the rest of you." To emphasize this point he pushes a knee between Kylo's spread thighs and presses it up against his obvious erection. "Look at you, getting hard from me playing with your tits. It's improper." 

Kylo grunts at the words but is very obviously pushing down and grinding against Hux's knee. "What did you think was going to happen? You're very good at whatever this is. I hope you didn't expect me to just remai- fuck!" The sound of Hux smacking Kylo's tits echoes loudly within the room.

"You'll keep those sorts of comments to yourself from now on or there will be more of those to come." It’s almost a dare, Hux does so enjoy smacking Kylo’s tits. 

Wisely Kylo keeps his mouth shut and refrains from spouting out anymore nonsense. Where was the cute blushing Kylo from earlier? The one who found the word tits to be indecent? Hux wants that Kylo back, he was so much more manageable.

Hux nuzzles his face against the tit that he'd just slapped. "Mmmm soft and fleshy, I hesitate to use the word but one could say they are squishy even." Shifting, Hux presses his face between the tits and grabs each one with his hands to nuzzle between the satiny globes. "MMMMMmmmm." The feeling of having his face between them is positively divine and it brings to mind an idea.

Pulling back, Hux keeps his hands where they were and glances down at the valley he's made between Kylo's tits. "I'm going to fuck these." 

He looks up to watch Kylo's face go almost as red as Hux's own hair at this declaration. "W-what!? You can't!" 

"I think that you'll find Kylo that I very much can." He rubs Kylo's tits together. "Unless you mean that it'll be too dry, in that case you may be correct. But that is easily correctable." 

Easing his grip slightly, Hux leans up and forward to spit into the gap before rubbing the globes of flesh together and then repeating the action until Kylo's chest is glistening. It wouldn't normally be his preferred method of lubricating something, but it will do in this case. In a way it's almost appropriate in its vulgarity. "There we are, now you'd ready for me." 

Hux is pleased by Kylo's lack of protest, but he does seem to be somewhat embarrassed. "You're being so good for me." Kylo's breath catches at the praise and Hux feels the man's cock twitching against his knee. "Why don't you reach up and hold your tits together for me like a good boy and when I'm done I'll let you come."

Kylo hesitates before doing as he's told. He brings his hands up and cups his tits, keeping them pushed together much better than Hux had been able to, due to his much larger hands. 

"There we go, that's perfect." Reaching down Hux undoes his trousers and pulls his leaking erection out. "Just keep them right like that." Climbing onto the couch Hux gets into a comfortable position and then slides his aching cock in between Kylo's tits. 

"Oh Maker this is divine. Who knew something so indecent could bring so much pleasure." He can't contain a moan as he starts fucking Kylo's tits. “All this time I’ve only been fantasizing about touching them when I could have had this. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to stare at them when you walk?” Kylo whimpers as Hux whispers the words into his hear. “I can barely keep up appearances every time you walk into the room.”

The meat of Kylo's tits rubs against his erection in all the right ways and Kylo's panted breaths ghosts over the head of his cock every time it passes high. There’s only the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh and both Hux's and Kylo's harsh breathing echoing in the room for what feels like the longest time. Kylo seems almost transfixed on the sight of Hux's cock between his tits. 

"Do you know the difference between respectable people and whores Kylo?" The question draws Kylo's attention to him and Hux begins to fuck his tits faster as he answers his own question. "Respectable people have breasts, whores have tits." 

Pressing close, Hux whispers into Kylo's ear, "Are you my whore Kylo?" The question draws a slight whimper from Kylo and the barest nod of his head. "Of course you are and a good whore follows directions. I want you to let go of your tits and hold still while I come on them. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes." Kylo's cheeks are a dark pink when Hux pulls back to look at him, his eyes are clouded with lust. 

Taking himself in hand, Hux only needs to do a few strokes before he comes with a moan, painting Kylo's tits white with his seed. The colour looks good on top of the tapestry of red scratches and purple bruises on Kylo's sweat and spit shinned tits. 

Hux can't help himself and reaches forward to dip his finger into the mess he's made of Kylo's chest, tracing the word 'slut' into the cum. "There, perfect." 

Kylo looks positively debauched lying there as Hux takes a step back to look at his handiwork. His eyes soon draw down to the erection straining against Kylo's pants and he decides it’s time to take pity on the man.

"You may deal with that, but be warned; if any of it gets on my furniture or the floor you will be cleaning it up with your tongue. Am I understood?"

Nodding quickly, Kylo eagerly pulls himself out of his pants. The he size of his erection is impressive and Hux decides that he'll have to give that a try soon as well. For now he watches the way Kylo's large hand fits around himself as he strokes from base to head once, twice, three times before he's moaning like the whore he is and coming in spurts all over his stomach. 

Licking his lips at the sight, Hux waits for Kylo to finish before throwing the man's own shirt at him to use as a cloth. "Clean up, you're not moving until there's no chance of you getting any of that mess anywhere else. Then you may do as you please." It's not an order to go or an invitation to stay, but if Kylo does choose to take it as an invitation, Hux can think of a few more interesting things that they can do together before sleep become a necessity.


End file.
